Senior Prank at Xavier High
by MafiaPrinceza
Summary: AU After four long years worth of studying, the XMen at Xavier High decide to pull their senior prank. Kitty Pryde gets into teacher's locked rooms, Polaris makes use of her magnetic personaltiy wlockers, and Havok just... wrecks Havok! More comin!


Hey y'all! Well, turns out that I'm just BORED TO DEATH at my own senior prank and I'm stuck at school all night... If I have any more Red Bull and Doritos in a lame attempt to keep myself awake, I believe that I would freakin VOMIT. Alas, the music being played here in tasteless, all the pranks are a repetition of the previous ones, and some of my masterplans weren't taken into consideration so I'm just gonna went them out here in a fanfic cuz I figured that there's NOBODY better than Polaris to mess up with school lockers, Kitty Pryde could break into ANY teacher's classroom, and Mystique could impersonate any teacher she desired, right? Not to mention that Wolverine could pick a lock, Nightcrawler could get into ANY location to grab items needed, and I'm not even gonna get started how headmaster Xavier all saw it comin!!!

Soooo... without further procrastination, presentin "Senior Prank at Xavier High". Yes, it's an alternate universe. Think of a regular high school only everybody has their mutant powers, and Professor X is obviously the headmaster while most of the other characters are students.

CHAPTER 1: PREPARATIONS

"Lorna, wait!" Alex Summers yelled as he ran down the WalMart aisle.

Pretending not to hear as she continued humming her song, Lorna Dane continued going down the hardware aisle, putting down one more set of lockpicks into her shopping cart before going ahead to look at the party aisle. Suddenly, the cell phone in her pocket vibrated and she was nothing short of relieved to hear the voice of her friend Jean Grey over the phone.

"Yes Phoenix? What's up?"

"Lorna, quick! You just HAVE to come here, I think I found the ultimate tool of chaos!" Jean said breathlessly, causing Lorna to stop dead in her tracks.

"Chaos, oh speak for yourself Phoenix! CHAOS is the last thing you need to purchase, you have it all naturally," Lorna remarked, putting down a tube of spray foam into her shopping cart. "No need to waste your money on that! Meet you at the checkout counter in half an hour, we should go on to Xavier's then to pull off-"

Suddenly, Lorna's phone dropped as the vision before her turned to darkness. She gasped and put her hands up, patting her green hair and noticing a pair of black gloves. "Alexander Summers, what in tarnation are you doing here?" she demanded, voice stern until she managed to utter his full name, then realizing that her cheeks were flushing.

"Being hopelessly drawn to your magnetic personality, Polaris," Alex replied, removing his hands from her eyes and giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "And if Phoenix doesn't need to purchase chaos, mind if I ask what in tarnation you are doing purchasing LOCKPICKS when the lockers at school are all MAGNETIC?"

Flushing still, Lorna pulled a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and look back at Alex's blue ones... "because darling... not all mutants know how to deal with a lock. But they do know how to deal with my powers."

"Oh come on! The last thing we want is you to not live up to your full potential. Must I drag in your father and tell him that once again you're not at your best?"

"And I thought that it was bad enough when I didn't get that A in Robotics class," Lorna muttered. "Damn you Sage..."

"Now, now, don't worry. We've got a whole prank to pull," Alex replied, "And I'll make sure we do nothing short of wreck havok in there!"

"Havok, I'm the only one who is really gonna wreck you unless you start helping me put away all these stupid locks I was about to buy!" Lorna exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Permission granted, but you'd better get us a room for that!"

"At school? A room? But... how?"

"Well, I didn't mean a ROOM... trust Kitty Pryde to do that with Colossus later on. But just a nest made out of lockers, I trust that isn't too much a task for you. I'll surround us with the plasma, as-"

"-as after that Homecoming game in the locker rooms when your brother could not drag his team back in after a victorious night cuz we barred the doors shut?" Lorna finished, drawing Alex in for an embrace. "Gosh I missed that!"

"As I said, your magnetic personality shall be enough to wreck Havok..." Alex repeated, giving Lorna a peck on the cheek as he put away yet another lock.

"Then let's get this show on the road! I say you're right, let's do things the good ole fashioned way..."

"Or the good ole fashioned way by mutant standards," Alex replied with a wink, only to dodge a lock that Lorna was already putting back on the shelf using her powers. "Let's go find my brother and that hot firey redhead of his to bust outta WalMart for good!"

"So much for my magnetic personality..." Lorna muttered, shaking her head and leaving the aisle as all the locks fell off their stand with a loud clash!

In the meanwhile

"Chaos it shall be..." Jean Grey muttered to herself, putting yet another bag of fireworks into the shopping cart. "I just hope that Angel brought his credit card to cover up for all the stuff here that I wanted to buy... hopefully this was his real intention of being the treasurer of the student council! Now... matches? Yes... no?"

"I'd say no!" a voice said down the hallway, causing Jean to spin around on her gold platform sandals and see none other than her high school sweetheart, Scott Summers.

"No?" Jean Grey repeated, cheeks burning to match the color of her hair's vibrant roots as she could not refuse a giggle. "I thought you always loved me as the sweet honest type."

Knowing that her telepathy would pick up on his wink regardless of the visor which covered his eyes, Cyclops leaned against a shelf of fireworks and explained. "Look, I know that the Professor was not too thrilled about how it was actually Dark Phoenix that took the calculus exam, but using it to set off a few fireworks shouldn't be TOO much a deal, no?"

"Cyclops… and to think that YOU were the one who was against the football team pulling off that crazy stunt at homecoming at the start of the year? What's become of you? The most responsible one of them all suddenly getting a full blast of senioritis?" Jean replied.

"Come on, you know that all of us were fighting senioritis all year as if it was the Dark Phoenix or something."

"Yeah but senioritis is NOT a massive cosmic entity," Jean retorted. "And if I were to use the Dark Phoenix to set off a firework or two, why NOT also use it instead of the microwave at school? Or to cook that horrible cafeteria food when it's served raw? Or to actually prevent us all from freezing to death on that dreadful camping trip in the mountains back in January? Or…"

"Jean, you worry too much. ALL of us at Xavier High know that you've had far more responsibility than just being President, High Honors with Distinction student, your crazy college acceptances, and putting up with me… now just relax for once. Let loose… and leave the microwave to me. That's what my powers are suited for!" Cyclops said, walking over to Jean and putting an arm around her waist, then proceeding to massage her shoulders. "Just let loose and give it all you've got, or well, not all you've got… whatever it takes to be safe but still, don't loose yourself in it. You've been working too hard all year, time to relax just a little."

"That's what I'm afraid of… there's… there's always an inner battle in me, even on the nights when I don't have to debate if I can make it to your games and still get my work done. Oh well, at least the Phoenix Force kept me through all those all-nighters, eh?"

"Then it shall keep you awake through this one too. Now come on, last time I checked my bro and his gal wanted to go out for Pizza with us before we met up and went over to school to… wreck Havok. Or at least that's how Lorna put it."

"To the cashier then? Oh wait, we'll just leave all this under Angel's name, I trust he can cover for it…"

"Now we're talking. And hopefully we won't run into some crazy ragin' Cajun at the pizzeria tonight. I don't want to recall what happened LAST time he didn't get his Gumbo right."

In the meanwhile

"Sugah, ahm tellin' ya, they dun have Gumbo here!" Rogue exclaimed, throwin down the menu and lookin at the waiter. "Now when ah asked mah sugah here to take me to a Southern restaurant, ah'd at least expect ya to serve some hot sauce Mississippi style with the chicken!"

"But to find only Cajun chicken fingers and nothing else on ze menu zat is spicy?" Gambit added. "Zis is a disgrace!"

"So ya tellin me that once again we cahn't go out proper for dinner sugah?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow at Gambit skeptically.

Lowering his red eyes, Gambit shook his head. "Nay darling, zis Cajun wishes he could do more for his belle…"

"At least ya coulda taken me gamblin or somethin!" Rogue exclaimed, blowing the white fringe the fell into her eyes out of the way.

Looking at the ranch-style surroundings of the diner, Gambit could not resist rolling his eyes. "Zis one is picky," he told the waiter in a suave voice. "Ah shall take'r and make sure zat she enjoy 'er evenin somewhere elze…"

"Yeah, like at school dumbo…"

"Zis gumbo, NOT dumbo…" Gambit replied with a chuckle, taking Rogue by the arm and leading the way out of the restaurant, unable to resist flipping a coin at the waiter and tossing a wink over to his girl as the waiter's mouth dropped open. "If we can 'ave more fun at school than at a restaurant than life iz really full of em surprises!"

"Y'all can say that again… sugah!" Rogue replied, biting her glove in a playful manner.

In the meanwhile

"Alright Kurt, ready?" Kitty Pryde asked, putting down a fourth bag full of goodies for the prank. "I sure hope that Collosus and the Jaggernaut get back from the workout soon! They've been at the bloody gym for the past three hours, it's not like it's still Varsity wrestling season or something!"

"Just keep faith that they were pumping that extra iron for a reason that shall be well needed tonight," Kurt replied, putting the CD case and speakers into yet another duffel bag.

'Well, he COULD have been a gentleman enough to help me drag out all this stuff out of the house in the beginning!" Kitty retorted, heaving as she set down a cooler bag full of Red Bull, Gatorade, and a bunch of sodas that would be required to keep sugar levels at an appropriate level of insanity throughout the night.

"Ya but he's not the best at what he does…" Kurt said with a chuckle.

"…Wolverine is" Kitty replied, taking yet another bag outside so all would be ready to teleport over to Xavier High with Nightcrawler for the sake of saving on cab fees.

In the meanwhile

"First one here…" Logan said with a sigh, extinguishing his cigar on his hand and wincing as his healing factor took over. "Quite surprised that the overgrown boy scout didn't come here… would be worth it just for Jean. Oh well, time to get this party started."

Putting his bike keys inside his leather jacket, Logan unleashed one of his adamantium claws and walked over to the front door of the school…

Chapter 2 should be out within the next week... stay tuned good citizens to see what happens when all that mutant seniors arrive at Xavier High at midnight to wreck Havok!

ANY AND ALL FORMS OF FEEDBACK/SUGGESTIONS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!!


End file.
